dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Slade Holmgeir
Slade Holmgeir is a Human Fighter and is played by Matt G. Maco. Description "No hard feelings. I'm just doing my job." - Slade Holmgeir Appearance Most who would ever recognize the rogue Slade would always see him in his dark, hooded robe, often donning his leather armor. Very few have seen his face often obscured by the mask which came with his robe. Slade bears a somewhat athletic built, has a beige complexion and has a somewhat long black hair that would extend just below his ear, which he would tie at times. He does have a scar on his left eyebrow but he has a lot more throughout his body which he have obtained from his previous encounters. Personality Slade is a man of few words. He is often seem to be calm and collected in many situations. He rarely raise my voice, let alone emotions get the best of him. He seems to have trust issues and hardly trusts anyone with anything, which is the reason why he would do things on his own as much as possible. However, in the event that someone would gain his trust, he would treat him or her as if he or she was his own kin. His calmness, however, could be overcome by unpredictability should his family or trusted friends are threatened. He believes that his family and friends are worth to be avenged sevenfold. Biography Early life A few knew what life Slade has prior to joining The Harpers , though there have been speculations about his life. One of which that he was a son of a couple who works as serfs for the family of a local landlord who owned a huge farm in the outskirts of the quaint town of Daggerford . His older brother, which he looks up so much in his childhood, works as a guard for the said family. During his days off, he trains with his brother and spars with him often times thus developing his combat skills. Days went unsavory when the farm was destroyed by a plague. The landlord's and their family were drowned in debts which caused his parents and brother to lose their jobs. To make matters worse, his mother got terribly ill and they could not afford the medicine to cure her illness. Out of desperation, he left their home leaving no word to his family and never to be seen ever again. He then heard rumors in a tavern looking for someone to kill a certain person in exchange for a hefty amount of gold. He did not hesitate to take the job and claim a life for money. Knowing his family would not approve of his decision, he went to their home in the middle of the night as a hooded figure leaving the money in their home. This would continue on leaving money and other riches to his family in between missions without them knowing it was their long lost son all along. Life as an adventurer Prior to current events, Slade was known to be a notorious assassin to take on hired hits by various individuals. He was also being pursued by the authorities during this time. In his last assassination mission, he was finally caught by the soldiers of Waterdeep after years of evading them. However, after deliberation by the officials, they decided to give him a parole provided he agrees to work as spy for The Harpers due to his knowledge with underground mercenaries and his innate skills. He was then became their spy under probation as agreed. He also enjoyed days off provided he does not commit any crimes during throughout this time. Ever since, he was then sent to various missions given by his superiors to uphold their advocacies, though these would mean less for Slade. What he only cares about is that as long as he is employed and is given such privileges, he is pretty much contented.Due to the Harpers being wary about the events occurring in Thay, specially the actions of their Red Wizards, Slade is tasked of tracking the movements of forces of Thay and preventing any further collateral damage to any of the cities in Faerun. He has heard from his criminal connections that something is afoot in Chult, and he strongly feels Thay might be involved. So he now, along with some of his fellow harpers, rush towards the port of Nyanzaru and destabilize their forces of evil. First kiss of death none Relationships and Affiliations Unnamed Family It is said that he had family in Daggerford though there were no proof if such idea was true. Harpers After being caught and imprisoned by the local operatives of Waterdeep, several ranking officials of The Harpers offered him a job as one of their agents in exchange for his parole, in which Slade agreed. It was these officials that decided to give him the name "Slade" to protect his identity as well as his family. Character Information Current Tier: 3 Magic Items * Bracers of Archer * Headband of Intellect * Slippers of Spider Climbing * Goggles of Night * Longbow +2 * Heavy Crossbow +2 Feats * Sharpshooter * Crossbow Expert Class Abilities Slade is specialized in stealth and assassination. He is also trained in interrogation, investigation and sensing motives in order to get the vital information needed in his mission, though he is does think twice in taking extreme measures whenever necessary Fighter Features * Fighting Style: Archery * Second Wind * Action Surge * Martial Archetype: Arcane Archer * Arcane Archer Lore * Arcane Shot ** Bursting Arrow ** Enfeebling Arrow ** Piercing Arrow ** Grasping Arrow * Magic Arrow * Curving Shot * Extra Attack * Indomitable Quotes and Moments "I am but a weapon. Nothing more, nothing less..." - Slade Spoiler Warning: * DDEXXX-XX - Character A literally killed with kindness by unknowingly offering food that the BBEG is allergic to. * DDEXYY-YY - Character A died after failing a constitution save from kinky choking. __NOEDITSECTION__